1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water and energy conservation system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for diverting, and/or conserving for subsequent use, low temperature water within a hot water line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a building domestic hot water system where a recirculation pump is not employed, hot water cools in the piping between the water heater and building hot water fixtures, thus requiring building occupants to purge the cooled water prior to usable hot water becoming available at given outlet. Often the purged water is run unused down the drain. Furthermore, unless running water is closely monitored, hot water may proceed to run unused into drain until user becomes aware that hot water is present (typically by visible steam vapor produced by the hot water). This practice is not only wasting water but also the energy used to heat the water in many buildings and homes. Increased wastewater also unnecessarily burdens our sewer infrastructures and the energy used in pumping and treating said wastewater.
Prior art attempts to solve this problem have failed to gain widespread acceptance due to lack of an effective, logical, and marketable solution to this common and unnecessary problem. For example, one proposed solution was to continually move hot water through a hot water loop via a water pump such that hot water is available within several feet of system fixtures. However, these systems are expensive to install with the additional necessary piping, the pump, and controls. Due the initial costs coupled with energy costs, this approach is typically not well suited for typical residential or small commercial domestic hot water systems.
Furthermore, hot water piping in these applications will experience a relatively high degree of continuous heat loss through the piping insulation causing further energy waste. Moreover, most recirculation systems are not easily adapted to existing building systems due to the necessity of additional return water piping between the furthest fixture and the hot water heater.
Other prior attempts propose to utilize a combination of a hot water recirculation system and thermostatic control device. Whereas standard recirculation systems are quite expensive enough, additional controls only compound first costs.
Another common practice in larger commercial buildings employs the use of multiple instantaneous hot water heaters located at each location in the building. Whereas this may be suitable for larger commercial buildings, this has not been well adapted to other typical applications due to the first costs, electrical consumption, and installation requirements.
Still, other methods of non recirculation hot water conservation systems have been proposed such that water cooled within hot water piping is continually purged and diverted to alternate usage such as specialized water closet storage systems. Such systems continually purge water in hot water piping that is still warm resulting in constant heat loss and a continuous waste of energy. Likewise, such systems may require additional controls to prevent continuous hot water purge operation. The substantial first costs of associated system components and installation limit the benefits of these methods.
Other prior art approaches propose the use of a manual open manual closed hot water bypass valve. When the user requires hot water, they first turn the device to bypass thereby redirecting the cooled water in the hot water lines. Once hot water begins to flow through the device, an indicator changes color signifying hot water is present. At that time, the user can then turn the device from bypass to the on position and water then flows out of the fixture. An issue with this type of valve is that the device must be manually turned off and such a device if left unattended will be left to run continuously thus wasting water and the energy used to heat the water.
Another issue is that a chromatic visible indicator notifies the user when hot water is ready for use; however, if the user does not pay visual attention to the gradually changing temperature indicator, the hot water will proceed to run unused. Furthermore, it is quite possible that the user may mistakenly turn the device to the bypass position believing the valve is in the off position (since flow will have stopped running from the fixture) however allowing hot water to be continually redirected via the bypass, thus, causing waste of water and energy.
Hence, there is a need to conserve water and energy in a time when cost, infrastructure, and environmental factors make it necessary and advantageous to do so. While attempts were made in the past, as described above, there is a need for a new and unique method and system of effectively and automatically purging water from cooled domestic hot water lines on a per use basis and diverting this water for alternate usages. A purge valve of this nature serves to conserve water, energy used in heating water, sewer infrastructure capacities, and additionally, the energy used in pumping and treating wastewater.
The problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued, but they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.